Thunderstorms Over Theads
by PineappleAnanas
Summary: Adaar is many things, Tal-Vashoth, mercenary, rogue, prisoner, Herald, Inquisitor, but none of these title compare to Son and Brother. Asaaranda Adaar and her parents journey from their home to remind the Inquisitor how important family is, and to kick his butt for not telling them he was alive.


Asaaranda was outside the house tending to Titan, a large wyvern she had saved from hunters as a hatchling, when she heard the sound of smashing glass coming from the kitchen.

It had been two months since the news that her brother had been killed at the Conclave. At the time she had been with Saarabas, the Tal-Vashoth Compounds resident magic instructor, when she was called back to the house by her father. Maraas' face had been grim and the walk back to the house had been silent. She had tried to get information from him, but it was useless.

When they had arrived home she found her mother sobbing into Titan's shoulder and holding a crumpled letter in her hand. She had quietly asked her father what had happened, and he had told her that the Conclave had been destroyed, and that no survivors had been found.

The entire Compound had worn mourning vitaar for a week, the Adaars had worn it for two weeks, but her mother had yet to take it off. Neither her nor her father had the heart to tell her it was time to take it off.

Worried that her mother had gone back into another mourning fit while making dinner, Asaaranda dropped the cloth she was using to clean Titan's saddle, and sprinted into the kitchen and was confronted with a sight she thought she would never see. Her mother was on the floor crying but there was a huge smile on her face. Her father was sat at the table chuckling with a letter in front of him.

Asaaranda looked to her father confused."Da. What is going on?"

Maraas just started laughing louder while he handed her the letter, before going over to help Taashath off the floor.

Asaaranda looked to the piece of parchment before reading.

_**Ma, Pa and Randa**_

_**I know by now that news will have reached you of the destruction of the Conclave and I know that you believe me to be dead. I'm not. I am very much alive.**_

_**I don't know how I survived the explosion and for now I don't really care, but the people of the Inquisition believe that I was saved by Andraste and have decided to call me The Herald of Andraste. This is very disconcerting and I really don't like it.**_

_**We were based at Haven before a Tevinter Cult army called the Venatori attacked. They were lead by some ancient Darkspawn-Magister thing that called itself Corypheus and had this really disgusting looking dragon thing. We had no choice but to evacuate the village and bury Haven under an avalanche.**_

_**We lost a lot of people, but those that remain are safe for now. We found a fortress in the mountains to the north and one of my companions, Solas, tells me it is called Skyhold, some ancient elven castle. We've been here a few days now and have fixed it up a little.**_

_**The Inquisition still has no leader but those that declared it have been doing what they can.**_

_**I apologize that I haven't been able to send a letter earlier my duties have kept me rather busy.**_

_**I love you and miss you all,**_

_**Your son and brother,**_

_**Karaas Adaar**_

_**P.S. Tell Shokraka that I haven't forgotten who I am and that he still owes me five gold.**_

The first though that came to Asaaranda was '_ He's alive'_ followed quickly by a very enraged verbal outburst.

"That little shit! Two months! Two fucking months! It took him two months to send a letter when he knew we thought he was dead! And Shokraka knew he was alive?!"

"Randa. Settle down." Her father had sat back down in the chair after her mother had been sat in her own.

Titan moved to the window to the kitchen and looked in, letting out a whimpering sound that didn't seem right coming from the large wyvern.

"Sorry Da, but he knew. Shokraka knew Karaas was alive and he didn't think we might like to know?" Asaaranda walked over to the window and opened it, allowing Titan to poke his head through.

Maraas was quiet a moment."Yes well, we will be having a talk with him about that."

"Talk? Yes a talk. I will be having a talk with him. With the business end of my staff." Titan nudged Asaaranda on the shoulder, pushing her forward a step. She reached back and gave him a scratch on his muzzle, to which he let out a purr."Then I'll go to Skyhold and give Karaas the same '_talk_'."

Maraas chuckled at the threats. He knew she would never harm them, just enough for discomfort, but never enough to injure.

"Yes. We will go to Skyhold." Taashath said loudly before she got up and started for the room she shared with Maraas.

Maraas started to laugh before he realized what Taashath had said. "Wait, Kadan. We can't just leave." He said as he got out of the chair and limped down the hall to their room.

Asaaranda followed, going to the room she usually shared with her brother to get her staff and to pack for the journey. She knew her mother was going to win this and easily.

"Yes we can." She could still hear them even though they weren't talking all that loudly the walls in the house were thin and didn't suppress sound that well.

"As much as I want to go and kick our son's ass for taking two months to send word he isn't dead. We can't just leave the Compound this suddenly." Her fathers argument was weak and it was obvious he didn't really have the heart to stop Taashath from going, he was just trying to be the voice of reason. "What about your students?"

"Saarabas and Tallis are perfectly fine taking care of the students while we are gone. Have you forgotten who trained me?" Asaaranda had already packed some extra clothes and was in the process of putting her armour on.

"No. I haven't, I just..." there was a slight pause where she heard her father sigh, "I am not going to win this am I?"

She heard her mother chuckle. "No Kadan, but it was a good try."

Asaaranda grabbed her staff, a gift from Benny, the human smith in the Compound, that he had given her after she had finished her core lessons from Saarabas, a design of two dragons twisting around each other to hold a light blue crystal ball between their mouths. He had made it from some stormheart he had lying around and she had affectionatly named it Katari.

She walked out of her room pack in hand and made her way outside. Titan was waiting for her by his sleeping hut they had built after the wyvern had become to big to stay inside the house.

"Hey Titan." Asaaranda dropped her pack by the hut as she went to get Titan's saddle, Benny had designed it after Taris, the elven horsemaster for the Compound, had made a joke that Titan was getting big enough to ride. "You ready to go on an adventure big guy?" Standing at six feet the qunari only came up to Titan's shoulder and the wyvern was a proud creature almost always standing with his head held high.

She put his saddle on his back and tightened all the nessicary buckles before taking her pack and attaching it to the back of the saddle. She turned around and smiled as she saw her mother without her mourning vitaar for the first time in two months.

"I see you are all ready to go Randa."her father said hauling his pack over to her and Titan. He was wearing his old amour from back when he was a captain in the Valo-Kas, a position he had to give up after he sustained the injury to his knee. He also had his old longsword with him and his shield.

"Of corse I am. You know I would still be going even if you had some how convinced Ma not too." She gave a disapproving look at the sword and shield but didn't question. She knew he wouldn't just sit back if they were attacked.

"Come you two. we need to get to Taris and see about a couple horses for us." Taashath was moving around excitedly. Asaaranda was happy to see her mother this happy, but she could see that she was holding some choice words for her brother.

Asaaranda tied Maraas' and Taashath's packs onto Titan's saddle then grabbed the reins and lead him to the dusty road, her mother and father following alongside.

**First chappie of my new fic Thunderstorms Over Thedas. This is a main story and I will be posting one shots and shorts when they come to me or if people send me prompts. It will be mainly focused on Asaaranda not Karaas(the Inquisitor) because I think it would be good to get the story from a different perspective.**

**Please enjoy.**


End file.
